Unlimited
by NamesGo321
Summary: Alison is rich and famous amongst the social elite in Washington DC. However, when the Winter Soldier steps into her life, he doesn't want her money; he wants answers. Takes place during and after CAWS. Summary is not at all good, but, please go ahead and read! Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh hun! It must be so awful for you… catching them like that…and a week before your wedding! I'm so sor-"

"Ugh, just hand me my silver pumps, will you? They're over there by the armchair."

The blonde scurried over to the opposite side of the living room before peeking over her shoulder at her friend who was angrily folding her pristine blouses into the suitcase. The blonde would have been shoving her items into the bag while sobbing something ugly, but not the other woman. She was, as always, calm and collected. Everything, even when angry, had to be perfect.

"But you can't really blame the girl… I mean he is rather charming… AND a good lay… AND the son of the most powerful man in the country… so he really is irresistible," the blonde offered as she lifted up the chic pair of silver shoes. Silence. Shit what had she just said? She swallowed uneasily as she felt the cold stare of the woman across the room.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… I… Uhm… Well… I would-" she sputtered uneasily.

"Did you sleep with him?"

The blonde could feel the venom that laced the other woman's words before turning to meet the cold and calm glare. The blonde instantly regretted ever opening her mouth, ever coming here to the apartment.

"I… uhm… it was an accident, I swear! I would have never done that to you… I mean it I-" she broke down under her friend's intense gaze.

The other woman smiled at her but it wasn't a sweet smile. The blonde knew that smile well. The blonde had watched her do it a million times and never imagined it being directed towards her.

"Oh Vanessa… Do I need to explain to you how sex works?" Vanessa shook her head, looking down at her shoes. She wanted to crawl out of her skin. The woman approached her, slowly. "Well I would hope not, since you know perfectly well it was not an accident."

"Ali! I swear it wasn't … it didn't mean anything I swear! He loves you! Everyone loves you! It was a slip up, ok? I regret it. You were out of town and he … well he wasn't getting anything from you. Oh Ali… please … I couldn't resist and-"

"My maid of honor… my best friend… sleeping with my fiancé behind my back. Well this is certainly a cliché," Alison put her hand out for the shoes. Vanessa handed them to her uncertainly. Alison took them, her eyes boring down on the blonde in front of her.

"And after all I have done for you… Well, what's in the past is in the past," Alison's smile was back on her face as she turned sharply from the blonde.

"Miss, we really should be going. We can't be late to the luncheon with the Ambassadors."

Alison smiled sweetly at the bodyguard, "Sorry, Robert, but I won't be joining them. But I'm sure Vanessa here would like to go, wouldn't you, Nessie?"

Vanessa was taken aback, "I uhm… no… Alison… I-"

"I'm sure Jeremy would love her company. She's no longer needed here."

Vanessa's fear of her friend was pushed aside as anger bubbled up inside of her, "Alison! It was a one-time thing and it was before you two were even engaged! You have to forgive me for that."

Alison turned to the blonde girl, her red lips poised in a snide smile, "Oh but Nessie, I thought you loved going to luncheons? After all, that is the reason you're here isn't it?" Alison stepped forward towards the girl, "After being friends for so long, you should know that I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. Especially ones involving my fiancée." Vanessa gulped as Alison stepped closer.

"Oh Nessie, you wouldn't even be here right now if I hadn't taken pity on you all those years ago. The fancy parties, your amazing clothes, the attention from the media; it's all because of me. _No one_ would care about little Vanessa Myers if it weren't for me. I _created_ you."

Vanessa bit back the tears that began to form in her eyes, "That isn't true. You're just mad because your boyfriend wanted me more than you! You're just a pretty girl on his arm. You can't please him like I do. I at least have a real body!"

Alison waved her comment away, "Please. You always want what I have. So given the chance to sleep with, as you put it, the son of the most powerful man in the country, you jumped at it. How many times is it now, Vanessa, that you've had my sloppy seconds? " Alison's smile disappeared as she stalked towards the blonde.

"And just as easily as I created the darling Vanessa Myers, I can also destroy her," Alison hissed, "You will regret ever crossing me."

Vanessa's legs were weak as she tried to stand her ground, "Your Queen Bee act won't work on me."

"Oh Hun," Alison laughed softly and shook her head before turning back to Robert.

"Robert, will you be so kind to escort Miss Myers to the luncheon? Oh and when you see Jeremy, give him this," Alison slid the diamond studded gold band off her finger and put it into the palm of Robert's hand, "and tell him that he is an asshole. You can put it in quotes so you don't get in trouble."

Robert nodded and exited the room not before casting a sorry glance at Vanessa, legs wobbling ever so slightly in her heels.

Alison looked down at her with disdain, "You can go."

Vanessa tried to muster up an intimidating glare, "You are such a bitch! You always have been one! No wonder no one really likes you. 'America's Sweetheart'? More like a fake cold hearted bitch," she sneered. Alison shot her an unforgiving smile as the blonde triumphantly left the apartment.

Alison waited for the distinct sound of the door slamming shut before she collapsed onto the white couch next to the half-full suitcase. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to maintain her calm as she felt an unfamiliar burning behind her eyes. She pushed down the wrinkles on her green dress and reached for her phone that sat on the glass coffee table.

Her manicured fingers scrolled through her contacts before deciding on one to call. Tapping the number, she flipped her perfectly curled brown hair out of the way as she brought the phone up to her ear. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered.

"Hi Daddy, Can I come stay with you for a few days? Some… something went wrong and I just…" Alison's voice wavered over the phone, "I have my bags packed and I can just drive over. You don't need to leave work…. Thank you, Daddy. See you tonight, bye. I love you too."

Alison hung up and dropped her phone onto the cushion beside her. She stood up and continued meticulously folding a cashmere sweater before putting it into the suitcase.

* * *

"My apologies," Alexander Pierce slid his phone back into his pocket as he turned to the holograms, "My daughter: wedding issues, as usual. Now we were talking about Project: Insight, yes?" He smiled charmingly at the other members of the World Security Council.


	2. Chapter 2

They met at a party on campus when she was a freshman. He had been a junior, but he was hoping to graduate as a junior instead of senior. She had command over the party, being the social butterfly that she was. Everyone, as usual, ate out of the palm of the eighteen year-old's hand. In high school, she ruled the school with an iron fist, so why should college be any different? He thought she was perfect at the time, watching her from across the party. She was beautiful, but a dangerous beauty. Everything she did had to have a purpose.

She was watching him as well. He was handsome, she supposed, but that wasn't what attracted to her to him. The air of power and command he held around him was what drew her to him like a moth to a light. He was meant to do great things, she could tell, and she wanted to be along for the ride. He was self assure, and knew exactly what he wanted and that was the difference between him and some other college boy. When they finally met that night, they hit it off instantly and started a serious relationship no less than two weeks later.

* * *

"I don't care what the First Lady wants, I'm telling you that the wedding is off and therefore everything is cancelled…. We don't need your services anymore… It is not being rescheduled… This is Alison Pierce, the BRIDE speaking and again, cancelled…. Yes, of course you must speak with her because she obviously has more control over this event of holy matrimony then the bride….I don't care… Keep the money. I don't care! We just don't need you showing up next week…. No, I am not telling you what happened between us. The wedding is just cancelled for good, OK? ... Yes. We will not be in need of your services. Thank you and have a good day," Alison rolled her eyes in annoyance as she hung up. This why she preferred the secretary handling all the scheduling matters over the phone. Alison absolutely detested speaking to those imbeciles on the other end of the phone. However, the secretary seemed to prefer screwing Alison's fiancé… Ex-fiancé.

"There has been an accident on…" Alison groaned as she heard the radio announce that the easiest way to reach her father's house had been blocked by an SUV that had been flipped while fleeing some assailants.

"Could this day be any worse?" Alison muttered as she sped down a different route, angrily switching the radio station to 40s on 4. Her mother used to play old hits like Sinatra and Glenn Miller to calm Alison down during her temper tantrums when she was a child.

When she got to her fathers house, Alison would have to cancel the florist, the band, everything. She had to finish all of this before Jeremy's mother found out and tried to pressure her into going through with the wedding, after all it was all bout her and showing off her family's prowess to the world as opposed to the union between Alison and Jeremy. There was only one person who could dominate Alison and that was the First Lady. She and Alison were alike in so many ways that they often clashed and Alison knew that she despised her. Alison scoffed, at any other time she would've been thrilled to have her darling son be free from the vile harlot that was Alison but not a week before the ceremony.

Alison finally turned onto her father's street and drove up to his large modern house. Everything her father did was about innovation and looking towards the future and it was only fitting that his house reflected that.

"Miss Pierce! Its so good to see you," her father's housekeeper emerged from the expansive modern house as Alison got out of her car.

"Renata. Can you take my bags up to my room, please?" Alison greeted her dismissively and sauntered into the house.

"Uh, yes of course, Miss Pierce," Renata called after her. Alison entered the house and looked around. It was spotless as usual and her father most likely wouldn't be home for a while. Her heels clicked on the wooden floors as she made her way to her old room. She moved out of there several years ago when she moved in with Jeremy. Jeremy was desperate to get an apartment to get out of the White House and practically begged her to move in with him. Shortly after that they were engaged. Alison went to twist the engagement ring around her finger, a small quirk she adopted whenever she was feeling unsure of something. The engagement ring had given her a renewed sense of pride and purpose and even though she had given it to Robert earlier that day, she still felt like it was sitting on her finger. It was gone.

"Miss Pierce? Should I set the bags here?"

Renata dragged her out of her thoughts, "Yes. There's fine…" Alison responded absentmindedly.

"Miss Pierce... Are you alright?" Renata approached the woman cautiously. Alison tended to carry an intimidating demeanor. Alison turned on her heel to face the housekeeper slashing her a reassuring smile, "Of course I am."

"Oh good. I'm looking forward to your wedding, Miss. I'm sure you will look beautiful. Is that why you've come to stay here? Mr. Pierce failed to give me a reason as to why you-"

"Renata. Do you need a reason for me to stay in my own house?" Alison asked sharply.

"Uh no, Miss.. I was only-"

"Good. Now if you don't mind, Renata, I'm going to go take a shower. I'm sure you have other things to do."

Renata nodded and hurried out the room as Alison sighed, not wanting to hear anymore wedding talk. She walked briskly into the ensuite bath and turned on the shower. She slipped out of her crisp white dress suit and slid her heels off, admiring her thin and otherwise perfect form. How the hell could Jeremy cheat on her? She raked her hand through her light brown curls staring at herself as steam fogged up the mirror. She was 24, graduated from Princeton with honors, was engaged to the son of the President of the United States, was on top of the Social elite in Washington DC. America's Sweetheart, Alison Pierce. The burning sensation behind her eyes was back as she stepped into the shower. She leaned against the cool tiles, feeling the hot water wash over her body, and slid down the wall burying her face in her arms. America's Sweetheart now didn't have her best friend, nor her fiancé and was losing her grip on society. For the first time in years, Alison Pierce felt tears escape her eyes.

* * *

Alison dried her hair and applied her makeup at a painstakingly slow pace but if perfection was to be achieved, then slow and steady was the way to do it. She stepped back from the mirror and flashed a smile at herself. Jeremy Ellis and Vanessa Myers were going to regret the day he ever crossed her, she'd make sure of that. Her phone had been buzzing non-stop, messages she knew were from him. She had seen a few, most of them saying things like "baby where are you?" or "What is going on, babe? Is this about the secretary because it meant nothing you know that. Call me" or her favorite, "Stop being such a damned Ice Queen, we can work this out. I love you."

Alison laughed bitterly, of course he loved her. The arrogant bastard thought she would actually come back to him? He must have forgotten that Alison Pierce doesn't crawl back to anyone. Ever.

Alison scrolled through her phone, smiling ruefully at the what she could use to tear Vanessa off her high horse and erase her from society forever.

"Miss Pierce? I was wondering if you wanted something to eat," Renata called from the other side of her bedroom door.

Alison's stomach growled ever so slightly at the mention of food but despite her stomach's protests, "No thank you, Renata. I'm not hungry."

Alison lifted up her cellphone and dialed a number, "Hello, Insider? Actually I have some juicy stories involving Jeremy Ellis and Vanessa Myers. Don't worry you'll love it. Apparently America's golden boy isn't all that he seems."

No one ever messed with Alison Pierce and got away with it. She makes sure of it.


End file.
